Clinical Research Resources and Facilities (CRRF) Core formally integrates existing clinical interactions and resources of the existing RCMI Clinical Research Center (CRC) cores together with the Community Physicians Network, RCMI G-12 cores, and various MSM departments. Moving into this next proposed funding cycle, CRRF will build on its current Infrastructure by enhancing and Integrating best practices and improved processes through more extensive education, with added emphasis on Phase I studies, provided for all members of the research team, inclusive of Invesitgators, and working to enlarge its current network of collaborators. These cores within CRRF consist of the Bionutrition, Nursing/Coordinator, Recruitment, Regulatory, Analytical and Human Profiling, and the Non-Invasive Ultrasound Core. CRRF provides the infrastructure for faculty at MSM to conduct clinical research, practice GCPs, and work closely with mentors, students and some senior Investigators. The CRC is accredited by the Joint Commission for Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO) and it continually evaluates new ways to provide clinical research management, recruitment ideas, analyzing services, such as Dexascan, Ultrasounds, etc. and regulatory support for translational research studies across MSM, thus assuring the highest standards for quality of science, ethical evaluation, participant safety, strict implementation, reporting and GCP for all approved studies utilizing its resources. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. Construct new approaches to forge enhanced collaborations with investigators and external organizations 2. Integrate and utilize emerging technologies available in clinical research 3. Devise and enhance broader recruitment of participants 4. Develop a more vigorous research workforce through amplified training of research team members and engage the public in bi-directional research participation and translation